7 Pecados
by Wileret
Summary: Drabbles basados en los 7 pecados capitales, con Soul como personaje.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul**_

_**Tabla Pecados**_

Debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y cómo no quiero dejar de hacerlo, he decidido cogerme una tabla en la comunidad de Retos a la Carte en el LJ y hacer drabbles. Espero que os gusten.

_1.- Ira 2.- Gula 3.- Lujuria 4.- Envidia 5.- Codicia 6.- Orgullo 7.- Pereza_

_**1. Ira**_

Ya estaba harto. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar a un callo de compañera como Maka? Todo el tiempo echándole la bronca y sacándoles los defectos. Era de lo más desesperante. Ni que ella no tuviera ninguno.

Soul bufó mosqueado. Acababa de tener una bronca con su compañera, y ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol viejo. El cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol pegaba fuerte sobre el terreno. Era un día perfecto de esos en lo que Soul prefería estar tirado sobando y disfrutando del calor, y no soportando otra maldita clase de entrenamiento que nunca le llevaba a ninguna parte.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo respirando una y dos veces lentamente para tranquilizarse y despejarse la mente, aunque tampoco le estaba ayudando mucho. Lo mejor era quedarse un rato allí relajándose, Maka no le iba a echar de menos. Y él tampoco a ella, ya la tenía que soportar diariamente así que unos minutos a solas el uno del otro no harían daño a nadie.

_1. Ira v.2_

Medusa se iba a enterar. No iba a pasar por alto que hubiera herido a su compañera que ahora se encontraba a su lado con los ojos cerrados, fatigada y herida de la lucha contra esa bruja serpiente.

Pasando a su forma humana, Soul convirtió uno de sus brazos en una afilada hoja de metal capaz de cortar en dos el tronco de un grueso árbol de una sola pasada, y se abalanzó dispuesto a rebanar a Medusa con ella.

Pero una espada se le puso por delante. E inmediatamente se sintió aturdido por los efectos de la resonancia de gritos.

Intentando conseguir el control sobre sus músculos de nuevo, profirió un grito y dirigió su cuchillo contra el maken. El sonido de los metales al chocar resonó sonoramente por la estancia, haciendo eco contra las paredes.

La cosa se estaba poniendo difícil al haberse metido de por medio la espada demoníaca. Pero Soul no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente, conseguiría llegar hasta Medusa como fuera, aunque tuviera que atravesar cientos de cuerpos para ello. El precio le era indiferente, siempre que consiguiera alcanzar a su objetivo.

Esa serpiente no iba a escapar de su venganza ni de la ira que le hacía rugir furioso y atacar con todas sus fuerzas sin atender a razones.

Nadie hería a su técnico y vivía para contarlo.


	2. Gula

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_2. Gula_

La música daba un ambiente lúgubre al salón. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera siendo una bomba la fiesta.

Por un lado había dos o tres bailando a paso de tortuga en una esquina, pero más que bailar parecía que estaban en un entierro con esas pintas negras que llevaban. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba corto, llevando ese esmoquin negro que resaltaba tan bien con su pelo blanco.

Al menos eso era lo que le habían comentado sus compañeros al verle entrar por la puerta, sin estar seguro de si se estaban quedando con él o se lo decían en serio.

Tampoco es que le importara mucho la verdad. Al menos estaba allí tranquilo, descansando de los duros entrenamientos que los profesores les estaban obligando a hacer, con un buen plato de comida sobre su regazo.

Por lo general no era muy comilón, pero cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad sabía aprovecharla tan bien como Black Star o Patty.

Aunque en realidad prefería estar engullendo alguna alma. No había nada más apetitoso en el mundo que aquello, y mataría por estar rodeado en ese instante por cientos de ellas. Tirando en un diván tranquilamente, y con Maka dándole almas de la mano.

Soul babeaba ante la situación.

Era un sueño imposible para él, pero aún así tenía la vaga esperanza de que se hiciera realidad.

- Eh, Soul, ¿en qué estás pensando? –le distrajo una voz.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su compañera sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al instante.

- Eee… hmmm… ¡en lo agradable que está siendo la fiesta! –respondió sin pensar para tratar salir del paso.

- Ah –dijo simplemente, al parecer no muy convencida -. ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Sabes que no bailo –replicó el peliblanco -. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Chrona?

- ¿Con quien crees que he estado bailando todo este rato? El pobre no se ve capaz de pedirle a alguien que baile con él, y no podía dejarle solo –le explicó -. Al final he conseguido juntarle con Tsubaki mientras Black Star ataca la mesa de la comida. El estómago de ese no parece tener fondo.

Soul giró la cabeza hacia la esquina que Maka le señalaba, dónde un melena azul sobresalía ligeramente por encima de las mesas de comida, ahora casi vacías. Una gota empezó a caerle por la sien.

Desde luego, el estómago de ese era un pozo sin fondo.


	3. Pereza

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: ¡Sí! Aunque parezca mentira he vuelto a aparecer por aquí. ¿Y eso? Bueno, digamos que es muy inspirador volver a ver el anime después de un tiempecito. Como esto es un drabble, es cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente.**_

_7. Pereza_

- ¡Soul, como no te levantes de la maldita cama te vas a enterar! –gruñó la técnico desde la cocina, con el delantal puesto y un cazo en el fogón. Llevaba quince minutos intentando que su compañero saliera de la cama, pero no había manera.

Soul se tapó la cabeza con la sábana por toda respuesta. Tenía cero de ganas de levantarse de su cómoda y calentita cama. Y tenía menos ganas aún de ir a clase y soportar la mirada del profesor Stein. Ese tío daba realmente miedo.

- ¡SOUL!

Ante el grito de su compañera, Soul sacó la cabeza de debajo de la sábana cubriéndose los ojos de la molesta luz mañanera. Blair, a su lado, saltó de la cama acurrucándose acto seguido en el suelo. Cayendo dormida al instante como si no hubiera pasado nada. Soul la envidió.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que se ponga de mala uva y te saque da la cama? ¿Acaso no eres ya lo suficientemente mayorcito para hacerlo por ti mismo? –refunfuñó Maka, de brazos cruzados delante de la puerta de la habitación.

Soul levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga, que parecía estar destilando ira por cada poro de su piel. Ni que fuera a ocasionar el fin del mundo por no levantarse de la cama. Aunque bueno, su técnico siempre exageraba las cosas un poquito

- Oh, vamos Maka. No seas mala –comentó, incorporándose de la cama y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras daba un gran bostezo.

- Hmph. No me extrañaría que un día te comiera la cama de estar tanto en ella. No he podido cogerme a un compañero más perezoso –suspiró Maka, dejando caer los brazos sintiéndose deprimida.

Soul la miró desde la cama y sonrió.

- Bueno, imagínate que tuvieras a alguien como Black Star –dijo, nombrando el nombre de su mejor amigo y al que Maka toleraba tan poco.

El efecto fue inmediato. La cara de Maka se contorsionó en una expresión extraña. Algo entre horror y algo no identificable. No, prefería mil veces a Soul como compañero al estúpido de Black Star que se creía casi una divinidad. Uf, ¡si apenas le soportaba en clase! Ni si quiera entendía como Tsubaki aguantaba tanto a ese plasta.

Entonces, sonrió, olvidándose por completo de su enfado anterior.

- Creo que tienes razón Soul –confesó Maka, mirándole a los ojos.

Soul también sonreía. Ahí estaba la dulce Maka que él había visto aquel primer día en que se habían conocido. Podían ser incompatibles para muchas cosas, pero ambos se habían elegido mutuamente por una razón. Para ser un equipo, para ser uno solo. Defectos aparte.

- En fin, supongo que es hora de desayunar –comentó Soul, palpándose la barriga. Estaba hambriento, y su estómago pronto lo corroboró al emitir un gruñido. No podía esperar a engullir el suculento desayuno que su compañera preparaba todas las mañanas.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡El desayuno!

Maka salió despedida del marco de la puerta hacia la cocina, dejando a Soul confuso y todavía sentado sobre la cama.

Pronto, un olor a chamuscado empezó a inundar el apartamento. Soul se tapó la nariz mientras su estómago gruñía de nuevo, y se levantó de la cama plantándose en la cocina.

Allí, Maka intentaba desincrustar del cazo lo que parecían ser los restos de su tan deseado desayuno. Ella le miró con la furia inundando de nuevo sus pupilas.

- No te atrevas a hacer un comentario si no quieres cabrearme más aún. ¡Después de todo ha sido culpa tuya!

Soul se rascó la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada por una vez. En fin, parecía que iba a tener que esperar a llenar su estómago…


	4. Lujuria

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**N/a: Y aquí viene "Lujuria" con un buen extra más abajo, dedicado a mis lectores, que sube esto a una M. ¿Con qué nos saltará nuestro Soul pecador esta vez? Os dejo que lo averigüéis vosotros solitos ;-)**_

_3. Lujuria v.1_

El periodo de entrenamiento por fin había terminado para Maka. Había estado dos días fuera en entrenamiento solitario para fortalecerse tanto física como psíquicamente. Y la verdad, estaba molida. Solo esperaba llegar cuanto antes a casa y dejarse caer en el sofá para no levantarse en días.

Se preguntaba si Soul la habría echado de menos. Después de todo, casi nunca se separaban, estaban más que acostumbrados a soportarse día a día. Y al menos ella, le había echado un poco de menos. Tanto porque entrenar sin el peso acostumbrado de la guadaña se le hacía raro, como porque echaba en falta las burlas de Soul. Algo que nunca revelaría a su compañero.

Maka miró hacia delante. Era de noche, así que las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas pero no hacía frío. Más bien soplaba una brisa cálida que había hecho que se quitara la gabardina un par de minutos antes. Para solo haber pasado dos días fuera, se sentía como si no hubiera paseado por esas calles en semanas. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo los demás.

Aunque tenía una idea bien aproximada. Kid estaría comprobando que todos los muebles de su casa estuvieran en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, para dormir con la conciencia tranquila. No sin antes sufrir algún mini-ataque. Mientras que Liz y Patty seguramente ya llevarían durmiendo más de dos horas a pata suelta.

Black Star… seguramente estaría entrenando mientras Tsubaki le hacía la cena. Lo suyo era pura rutina monótona.

Subiendo las escaleras del edificio donde vivía, Maka sacó las llaves del bolsillo. Ya casi estaba en casa y casi podía sentir la comodidad del sofá. Pero se paró de repente al escuchar una fuerte música que parecía proceder de su apartamento.

Con el ceño fruncido, metió la llave en la cerradura, girándola para abrir la puerta. La estampa que encontró al otro lado no se la había esperado por nada del mundo.

Aquello era un auténtico caos. Ropa tirada por el suelo, cajas de comida precocinada amontonadas en un rincón, los platos de la cocina sin limpiar y un olor no identificable en el ambiente. Y allí, en medio de todo ese tinglado, estaba Soul con el torso desnudo y una baraja de cartas en la mano.

La cosa podía tener un pase después de todo, si no fuera porque a ambos lados estaban Blair y Mizune en mucho menos que paños menores y en actitud pegajosa con su compañero. Y Maka podía notar a la perfección, desde la otra punta de la habitación, como los ojos de Soul se desviaban continuamente del cuerpo de una al de la otra. Solo faltaba que se pusiera a babear y parecería un perro en celo.

Intentando contener su ira por el momento, Maka se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para llamar la atención de los tres inquilinos. Pero la música estridente que salía del equipo de música de la habitación enmudecía sus intentos, produciendo que ni ella misma pudiera oírse.

Mosqueada, se fue a zancadas hasta el origen del sonido, y apagó la música. Por fin, había silencio salvo por un par de carcajadas que oyó detrás de ella. Respiró una y dos veces para mantener la tranquilidad, y se giró para plantarles cara a su "querido" compañero y a las acopladas, que por fin se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Nadie dijo nada al principio. La cara de Soul no había cambiado de expresión en absoluto, ni siquiera tras verla allí plantada de pie delante de ellos. Parecía que estaba más interesado en lo que le estaba susurrando la gata al oído.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Maka al final, de brazos cruzados y con actitud desafiante -. ¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Soul, atontado, dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se rascó la cabeza en busca de una respuesta.

- Supongo que solo me estaba divirtiendo –contestó, esbozando una sonrisa., como intentando convencer a Maka de que allí no estaba pasando nada raro.

- Ya, claro –bufó ella -. Entonces, no te importará que me una a vosotros, ¿verdad?

- Hmmm… N... -empezó a murmurar Soul.

- Miau, Maka, estamos en medio de una ronda. ¿Te importa esperar a que terminemos, miau? –le pidió Blair, agarrada del brazo de Soul y sobándolo con la cara.

Maka se puso roja de furia. No soportaba que su amigo estuviera ahí tan cómodo, dejándose toquetear tan a la ligera. Además, sabía muy bien a qué estaban jugando. Un año espiando a su padre le había servido para identificar todo ese tipo de juegos. Y también sabía cómo acabaría la partida. Uno de los tres terminaría al final solo con la piel como ropa, y sinceramente, no quería saber quién iba a ser. Aunque se permitió enrojecer un poco más al pensar en Soul. Afortunadamente, con el enfado no se notaría.

- ¿Creéis que soy tonta y no sé lo que estáis haciendo? –les espetó a los tres presentes. Soul tragó saliva, aquello se estaba empezando a poner feo -. Los hombres sois todos igual de odiosos, y de pervertidos. No podéis estar solos dos minutos sin que se os vayan los ojos.

- Hmmm, Maka… -empezó a decir Soul, pero la técnico le echó tal mirada que se le trabó la lengua al instante.

- ¡Quiero todo esto recogido en media hora! Como lo había dejado antes de irme. Y cuando terminéis os quiero a vosotras dos –dijo, apuntando a Blair y a Mizune -, fuera de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron al instante. Podían no tener la habilidad para sentir el alma de otra persona, pero se notaba que la de Maka estaba a punto de explotar si no hacían lo que les pedía. Y no había nada peor que la furia de una empleada del Shibusen.

Maka salió del apartamento echando pestes, para relajarse y dejar que los tres trabajaran en dejar el piso limpio como una patena. No les costaría mucho, teniendo en cuenta que una era una bruja y la otra un gato con talento. Por un momento se preguntó qué hacían Mizune y Blair juntas, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Ya tenía bastante dolor de cabeza intentado reorganizar su mente y los recuerdos de lo que había visto ahí dentro.

Todavía no podía creer que su tan organizada casa estuviera hecha un desastre. No le entraba en la cabeza. Y mucho menos aceptaba la idea de Soul jugando al _strip póker_ con esas dos. Había pensado que su compañero era diferente respecto a eso, pero ya veía que se había confundido. Se juró que le reduciría a cenizas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Con Maka Albarn… no se jugaba.

* * *

_**N/a: Sucumbí a la tentación, ¡seré pecadora!**_

_3. Lujuria v.2_

Los ojos de él brillaban llenos de amor, deseo y lujuria mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Maka por debajo de la camisa. Siempre había estado tentado de tocar aquel cuerpo, y por fin, su fantasía se hacía realidad. Y era mucho mejor de lo se había imaginado.

La suavidad de la textura de su piel, su tacto cálido en el cuello… era algo que hacía que su propio cuerpo suspirara su nombre por cada poro. Que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza o más que cuando cogía los 120 km/h con la moto. Y sus labios, los tentadores y sedosos labios de ella que jugueteaban con los suyos sin abandonarlos ni por un segundo, demostrando todo el cariño que ella profesaba hacia él, le volvían loco.

Tumbados en la cama, sus cuerpos reclamaban el del otro con furia, ambos corazones latiendo alocadamente mientras la temperatura subía. Estaban solos, sin compañía. Solos en la habitación de ella, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Soul no necesitaba más para admirar la belleza del rostro y del cuerpo, aún tapado, de Maka.

Despegando con delicadeza sus labios de los de ella, la miró a los ojos. A esos preciosos ojos verdes que le embaucaban continuamente y que le transmitían tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Ella sonrió, y él le respondió también con una sonrisa, atacando sus labios de nuevo al segundo siguiente, mientras con las manos empezaba a quitar los botones de la camisa de ella, sintiendo su propia piel arder bajo su ropa. Pronto, su sudadera se hizo demasiado molesta como para seguir llevándola puesta un segundo más, al igual que la camiseta, que desapareció de la vista a continuación.

Ambos ahora con el torso desnudo, Soul empezó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello de Maka a la vez que sus manos bajaban hasta las caderas de ella. Sentía el pulso de ella bajo sus labios y notaba como su cuerpo temblaba ante sus caricias, así que se atrevió a ir más abajo de su cuello, hasta la curva de sus pechos pequeños.

Maka emitió un jadeo cuando los labios de él rozaron uno sus rosados pezones, acelerando aún más el ritmo de su corazón. Soul esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Quería besar el cuerpo de ella por completo, descubrir todos sus recovecos y hacer suyo ese cuerpo, al igual que el alma que residía en él.

El alma más pura que nunca había conocido y que le había hechizado desde el primer momento.

De repente, sintió una inesperada descarga de electricidad por su columna vertebral a la vez que emitía un gemido. Maka intentaba bajarle el pantalón, y sus manos hacían que cosquilleara todo su ser. Cinco segundos más tarde, sus pantalones y lo que quedaba se reunían con el resto de prendas en el suelo.

Con el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, y la respiración agitada, Soul deslizó una mano por la pierna de ella, recorriéndola lentamente hasta llegar finalmente al cierre de la falda. Sus labios bajando hasta el ombligo de Maka.

En un rápido movimiento, desabrochó la falda y empezó a bajarla, junto con las bragas, por las piernas de ella mientras las besaba hasta llegar finalmente a los dedos de los pies.

Ahora estaban completamente desnudos los dos, y él sabía de sobra lo que vendría a continuación. Notó como Maka se acercaba a él para mirarle a la cara de cerca, incorporándose en la cama. Soul la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada, hasta que sintió cómo los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello acercando más su cuerpo al de Maka. Fundiéndose en un abrazo.

- Estoy preparada –le susurró suavemente al oído, notando su cálido aliento en la oreja -. Confío en ti.

Ante ello, Soul empezó a empujar con delicadeza a Maka hasta que su espalda dio de nuevo con el colchón. Miró de nuevo su rostro, y le apartó un mechón rubio que le caía por la mejilla, acariciándola en el proceso.

Maka cerró los ojos. Se la veía preciosa. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla y ella le respondió inmediatamente despegando los labios. Ambos estaban preparados, no tenían miedo. Confiaban el uno en el otro. Y por encima de todo…

Se amaban.

Nada podía ir mal.


End file.
